1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to devices for maintaining an animal's or person's mouth relatively shut and to sling, devices used to support and/or hold an animal's limb or a person's arm.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of head gear for maintaining a person's head and mouth in a certain position. Certain prior art devices are useful while a person sleeps.
The prior art discloses a wide variety of sling devices for supporting an injured or broken limb, arm or hand.
There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventors, for an easily manipulable head gear device which can hold a person's mouth shut, particularly during sleep, without excessive binding and without slipping off the person's head; and a need for such a device which is also convertible for use as a sling.